


Dye

by Aeacus, BWaves



Series: Joy and Owen [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Hair Dye, Hair Dyeing, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeacus/pseuds/Aeacus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWaves/pseuds/BWaves
Summary: Julie dyes Sammy’s hair.





	Dye

“Are you sure you just want to go back to this one?” Julie asks as she looks over the box.

“Yeah, I like the blues and this brand-”

“It didn’t last very long.”

“But it faded pretty. It didn’t go the funk green that some of the others go. I’m not feeling pink yet.”

“Alright, if you’re sure,” Julie says with a slightly patronizing tone.

“I already bought the box, love. We’re already sitting in the hotel to do the thing, sweetheart. I’m pretty sure I’m sure, pumpkin.”

Julie levels a cool stare at Sammy and her overuse of nicknames. Sammy just giggles and flips her hair on the other side of the towel wrapped around her shoulders. She sits on the corner of the bed away from Julie so Julie can move however she needs to access everything. Julie opens the box and pulls everything out. She reads through the directions thoroughly. She doesn’t want to be the one responsible for screwing up Sammy’s hair even though she’s the one who’s done it for the past couple of times. Especially since she learned how much that one place was charging Sammy. It’s ridiculous to pay over a hundred dollars for something that will fade out in a month. 

She pulls on the gloves and cracks open all of the chemicals. The scent is noxious as she stirs it all together. It makes her nose twitch. She makes sure to have several sheets of aluminium ready by her side before she turns to Sammy.

She tugs gently on the long blonde hair to get her to tilt back from where Sammy had been looking down at her phone. Julie takes a deep breath before using the comb to pick up a section of hair, slipping foil underneath it. She paints the chemical dyes down along the hair, plastering it to the thin metal until she gets to the tips. She folds it all up and starts on the next section.

She quickly falls into a familiar rhythm of pulling up the faded streaks and adding fresh color. She remembers the first time she did this her hands were shaking and she was so nervous. She didn’t push some of the foil up enough so the color spread a bit more. It was a rainbow run so it worked out but Sammy would laugh each time she looked at how the red and orange grew out. To make Julie feel better, she braided that side which hid the mistake well enough until it faded out and Julie got to try again.   
Then the second time she got dye on the gloves and Sammy ended up with spots in her hair for the next month. 

Julie’s not sure why Sammy kept letting Julie do it instead of another friend but now she’s glad she did. There’s no one else to turn to out here on the road. Not that Julie minds it at all like this. It’s been an awesome trip just having the two of them. They’ve stopped by some towns with friends and gone out to dinner but it’s mostly been just the two of them. Julie was worried for a bit that they’d come to annoy each other with little things that are just glossed over at beginning of relationships or when you can’t see it because you’re not together the whole time. But that never happened. Julie couldn’t be happier traveling with Sammy. She loves her so much.

“Done, sweetie?” Sammy asks softly, breaking into Julie’s thoughts.

“Uh...”

“You’ve just been sitting there for a couple minutes.” 

Julie looks down and realizes she’s gone through all the foil and dye. She hopes she didn’t overdo the streaks. “Yeah, yeah sorry, I’m done. I just got lost.”

“Thinking about what to do with your half naked girlfriend while we wait for my hair?” Sammy turns and waggles her eyebrows. Julie can’t help but to snort out a laugh at how ridiculous she looks with tinfoil sticking out of her hair, towel wrapped around her shoulders like some sort of cloak, tits out, ragged sweatpants being the only legit piece of clothing she’s wearing. “Well that’s a blow to the self esteem.”

“No, no, no, I’m sorry,” Julie comforts through her laughter. “It’s just- It’s the hair- Oh my god, I love you.”

Sammy snickers back. “I love you too.” She leans in for a quick kiss before turning to her phone to set a timer. Julie is still chuckling as she leans over to grab the remote to turn the television on. She’s startled a little by a hand on her waist, taking advantage of where her shirt pulled up.

“Hey, no tickling.”

“You are just all kinds of no fun.”

“You look like an alien! And I don’t want to get dye everywhere.”

“Fine, fine.” Sammy pulls her hand back and crosses her arms into a pout.

“You are ridiculous. But my ridiculous.” Julie turns on the television and puts on something dumb. They waste the rest of the time waiting on their cell phones updating friends and family on where they are. 

Finally Sammy’s alarm goes off and she bounces up to head to the shower. Julie catches herself staring as Julie drops the sweatpants.

“Come along. These foils aren’t going to come out by themselves,” Sammy calls out over her shoulder as she turns on the water.

“I mean, they will. You can do it all by yourself.” Julie finds herself moving anyways.

“Yeah, but it’s so much fun. Plus I left the conditioner stuff out there. Bring it with you.” Julie has to stop and turn to get it but she brings it into the bathroom just as Sammy drops the towel off, still looking a bit ridiculous with the foil in her hair but looking hot as hell. Julie scrambles to get undressed as Sammy climbs into the shower to start rising out the dye. As soon as she can, Julie helps collect the foil bits and makes sure the color isn’t bleeding to the rest of Sammy’s blonde. 

Sammy ducks under the water once all of them are done. Julie helps open the conditioner and gently works it into Sammy’s hair. Sammy’s hands come to rest on her waist, highlighting the soft domesticity of the moment. When she’s done, Sammy returns the favor with the hotel sampler of shampoo. It’s all sappy sweet until both of them are cleaned. Then Sammy starts turning it naughty.

She moves to pin Julie up against the wall which is still a bit cold under her shoulder blades but the way Sammy kisses her neck is hot enough to make up the difference. Sammy slips a leg between Julie’s, giving her something to grind down on. Julie’s arms are over Sammy’s shoulders to pull them together. Sammy runs her hands over Julie’s wet body, flicking her thumbs over nipples with each pass. Julie’s moans echo through the tiny tiled room. Julie hates when Sammy kisses her throat because of just this, she can never keep quiet. “Fuck, fuck, Sammy, please. Please!”

“Please what, sugar?”

“Fucking touch me.”

“I am touching you,” Sammy purrs back, lifting her knee even higher and pinching one of Julie’s nipples. “Is that not enough for you?”

“No,” she gasps out. “More.” 

“Greedy little thing.” Sammy pulls back. Julie whimpers but not for long as she’s spun around. She has to catch herself with both hands as Sammy presses herself up against her. A hand curls around Julie’s hip. She trembles in anticipation as those clever fingers slide down through her curls to touch her as she had pleaded. Sammy returns to kissing her neck, this time from the back. Sammy can play her like an instrument the way her fingers stroke, flick, pinch, sink into her. Julie can barely hold herself up, leaning against the wall and pushing back against Sammy. The hot water from the still running shower is a faint sensation compared to the immense pleasure of Sammy’s fingers.

“Sam- Sam- Fuck, right there, right there, oh shit, fuck, Sammy!” Julie cries out as she's taken higher and higher. Sammy bites down on her shoulder and that's it. She comes undone, tensing up and arching back, crying out as Sammy continues to touch her until it’s so much, too much and Julie sinks down to her knees, the only direction she can go under her own power. 

Sammy holds onto her just long enough to make sure she doesn't crack her knees. She lets her lover learn back against her legs as Julie catches her breath. She gently brushes the hair off Julie’s forehead. 

“Mmmm,” Julie murmurs at the soft touches. “I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetie.”

“You’re so good to me.”

“I know. It’s because you’re gonna be good to me.”

“Yeah?”

“I mean, if you want."

“Yeah, I want.” Julie shift and turns around. Her hands rest on her thighs as she leans in and up. Sammy smiles down at her. Julie uses her mouth to give back to Sammy. At this point she knows what Sammy likes. She learned like she learned how to do Sammy’s hair. Though this was a little less nerve wracking and more pleasurable for both parties. But now she knows how Sammy likes it when Julie uses her thumbs to spread her out and sucks on her clit. She knows all the tricks to get her to lose that cool demeanor and use both hands on the back of Julie’s head to demand more. Now it’s her voice that echoes through the room, higher and higher until she too is undone.

Sammy of course has more composure than Julie and doesn’t fall to her knees. Julie finds herself jealous. She climbs back to her feet and kisses her wobbly lover until both of them are rinsed off and ready to get out of the shower. They wrap up in the fluffy white towels and curl up on the bed. Julie brushes Sammy’s hair straight and watches it as it dries with perfect blue streaks mixed with her blonde. She murmurs how good it looks to Sammy who’s drifting off.

“Of course it does, dummy. You did it.” 

Julie finds herself smiling as she too heads for sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and you'd like to see more, go check out joyandowen.tumblr.com where you can see more involving these characters, and asks and requests are currently open!
> 
> The blog gets updates earlier than this does!
> 
> Actually, the blog is currently 7 stories ahead, so if you want more, now, I highly recommend checking it out!


End file.
